


fight fire with fire

by simcnsnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Partying, SnowBaz, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simcnsnow/pseuds/simcnsnow
Summary: It's Dev's birthday, so of course, he holds a party with the whole of Watford invited.Simon had no intentions of attending, until his devious, up to no good roommate makes it a challenge that Simon refuses to lose.





	fight fire with fire

**Author's Note:**

> i got a sudden motivation to create a truth or dare snowbaz one shot so here we are

**Simon**

 

"You wouldn't even last five minutes at Dev's party tonight."

 

I scoff, "yeah right. It's just a party, anyone can handle a party."

 

Baz raises an eyebrow, "oh yeah? Are you sure that you won't just run out after five minutes because your beloved ex-girlfriend is talking to another guy? Are you sure that you won't just run away like you usually do?" 

 

I feel my jaw clench, and my hand form a fist.

 

_I will not run away. I will not run away. I will not run away._

 

This is just another one of Baz's challenges. I will not run away from Baz or one of his stupid challenges. I will not lose.

 

 I shrug, refusing to back down. "Dev's party won't know what hit it." 

 

"See you tonight, Snow." Baz smirks as he disappears through the doorway. 

 

Crowley, what have I signed up for?

 

***

 

"Si, why do we have to go to this party? I've got a Greek test tomorrow that I have to study for!"

 

Penny and I are making our way down to the Wavering Wood, where Dev can throw his party without the Mage finding out. If Baz tricked me into going to this stupid party, then I'm not going alone. So I convinced Penny to come with me. It was hard, Penny was insistent on studying, but the promise that I would shut up about Baz for a few days finally persuaded her.

 

"C'mon Pen, you can go one night without studying. You'll ace the test! Let's just have some fun." Penny pouted but stopped complaining as we kept walking in comfortable silence.

 

When we arrived at the edge of the woods, the ground was already littered with empty beer cans and bottles of wine. Merlin knows where Dev got the alcohol from. It looks like practically the whole of Watford turned up, the forest clearing dotted with hundreds of students, most of which I have never seen before.

 

"Simon! Just'n time!" Gareth shouts at me, his words slurring as he stumbles through the trees towards me. Merlin and Morgana, this party only started half an hour ago and he's already wasted. 

 

Gareth grabs my arm and hauls me towards a group of people across the clearing. I look back over my shoulder and look at Penny as a sign for help, which resulted in her rolling her eyes and walking off in the opposite direction. 

 

We arrive at the circle of people, and I immediately make eye contact with Baz, sitting on the ground across from me, a bored expression upon his face. He appears to be the only sober one here.

 

After a few seconds, I notice Dev and Niall sat next to him on the ground leaning against each other, both obviously drunk as Dev is practically in his lap. I also notice a few other people I know, such as Agatha, who is purposefully avoiding looking at me, and Keris and Trixie making out next to her. 

 

Gareth jumps down into sitting on the ground, and as he is still holding onto my sleeve, I fall with him, ending up sitting cross-legged sitting on the dirt next to Rhys.

 

"We're about to play truth or dare. Simon play with us!" Gareth begs.

 

"Uh, no thanks I'll watch instead." I hate truth or dare. There is no chance I will play with them.

 

Through the darkness, I see Baz's face contort into a smirk.

 

 

**Baz**

 

I couldn't help my smirk when I saw the uncomfortable look pass over Snow's face.

 

"What? Are you afraid, Snow?" I tease. This would be the perfect opportunity to see Snow get wasted. He would humiliate himself and I would have the perfect leverage to tease him with. And who knows what might happen when he's drunk? What if we ended up being alone and I ended up kissing him? What if he kissed me back? What if I ended up with my hands tangled in his hair and my tongue trailing down his neck and-

 

I need to stop thinking. Snow doesn't even like me like that. He's not even gay.

 

I see his jaw jut out at the prospect of being challenged. Snow can never decline a challenge. Especially if I'm the one challenging him.

 

"Fuck it. Pass me a beer," Snow mumbles. Keris squeals in delight as Rhys hands Snow a beer.

 

 

**Simon**

 

Why did I say that? Now I have to play this stupid game, all because I didn't want Baz to have the satisfaction of him being correct about me being a coward.

 

"Okay, so we all know the rules right?" 

 

The rules to truth or dare are simple:

 

  * Someone starts by asking another person to pick either truth or dare



 

  * If they choose truth, they have to answer any question completely honestly, if they choose dare, then they have to do whatever the other person tells them too



 

  * Whoever did the dare or told the truth gets to ask someone of their choosing to pick either truth or dare



 

Simple enough. 

 

"Okay, I'll go first. Dev, truth or dare?" Trixie asks, a coy smile etching on her lips. 

 

"Dare."

 

"Hmmm, I dare you to kiss Niall," Trixie says, looking proud of herself.

 

Without any hesitation, Dev reaches up and takes Niall's face in his hands and their lips collide. The crowd goes silent, eyes widening as Dev and Niall linger, kissing for much longer than necessary. They finally break apart and lace their fingers together. They either don't notice everyone's mouths hanging open or they just don't care.

 

"Okay Baz," Baz takes a swig of his beer as Dev says his name, "truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"What are your dirtiest kinks?" Dev demands, an amused smile on his lips.

 

If I didn't know Baz, I would have thought Baz was blushing. Baz looks down as he mumbles something incoherent.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, dear cousin. D'you mind repeating it?" Dev asks, his smile growing bigger.

 

I have to strain my ears to hear it, but Baz definitely said, "daddy kink and biting."

 

I snort into my drink. Baz's eyes snap up to glare at me as he growls, and I know that I'm screwed.

 

 

**Baz**

 

Dev is a wanker. And now Simon knows what I'm into. Fuck.

 

"Okay, Simon, truth or dare?" I can see the panicked look in his eyes. Perfect. 

 

"Uh-um dare!" he blurts out. Even better.

 

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of vodka in thirty seconds." As he's Simon Snow, he is stubborn as fuck, so the next thing I know is that he has a bottle of vodka being poured into his mouth. I see the way he winces as the liquid touches his lips. Not that I'm looking at his lips.

 

After he empties the bottle, he looks me dead in the eye. "Baz, truth or dare?"

 

And that's how it goes for the next half an hour.

 

"Baz, I dare you to let me play your violin." 

 

"Simon, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

 

"Baz, who's the sexiest person here?" (To which I replied Agatha, just to wind him up.)

 

"Simon, I dare you to take off your shirt."

 

"Baz, I dare you to moan as loud as you can."

 

"Okay! I think you guys have had enough turns," Niall finally interrupts. A mischievous smile suddenly spreads across his face, "Simon, I dare you to kiss Baz."

 

Fuck.

 

 

**Simon**

 

WHAT? 

 

Niall wants me to.... kiss Baz? 

 

And I kind of... want to?

 

I can feel my face burning, and I know that I'm bright red. I look up and make eye contact with Baz. He's gone rigid, barely even moving. Fuck. What do I do?

 

It feels like an eternity that we're just sat there staring at each other, with no one moving a muscle. My trance is finally broken when Dev coughs to gain our attention. Fuck it. What's the worst that can happen?

 

 

**Baz**

 

Snow is walking towards me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

Is he actually going to kiss me? Or is this just some weird fucked up dream?

 

He's getting closer and I'm panicking. Everyone's watching. 

 

All of a sudden, he's here, kneeling down right in front of me. I feel his hand cup my face. It's warm and it feels _so good_.

 

He pulls me closer to him and my breath hitches. I think I'm going to kiss him. I'm sat on the ground in the middle of the Wavering Wood and I'm going to kiss Simon Snow. He's crouching right in front of me and he smells _so good_.

 

"Simon..." I whisper.

 

And then _he_ kisses _me_.

 

 

**Simon**

 

I'm kissing a boy. I'm kissing Baz. His lips are colder and rougher than Agatha's, and they're so addicting.

 

His lips are stiff at first. I'm about to pull away when I feel it. He's kissing me back. 

 

 

**Baz**

 

Is this a good kiss? I don't know. It certainly feels like a good kiss. 

 

Crowley, I think I'm going to die kissing Simon Snow. He's got one of his hands on the back of my neck pulling me in, and his other hand tangled in my hair. I grab him by the waist and pull him into my lap.

 

The kiss is getting more heated and desperate, tongue colliding with tongue. He tastes like vodka and cinnamon. He's doing this thing with his chin, tilted his head, pushing into me, as if he's daring me to push back. So I do.

 

I don't know how long this kiss has been going on for, but we've ended up with me lying on the floor and Simon straddling me. He bites my lower lip and then moves onto my neck, and I let out a small sigh without meaning to. So Simon is into biting too, huh?

 

Simon Snow is like fire. He just keeps growing and growing. So I fight fire with fire. And the flames are going to eat me alive.

 

 

**Penny**

 

These fucking idiots. They have no idea that everyone is watching. They're so lost in each other's mouths, they're oblivious to everyone else around them.

 

I'm leaning against a nearby tree, and I've seen everything that has happened. I saw the way that Simon and Baz have been sneaking looks at each other all night when they think no one is watching. I saw the way that Simon's eyes lit up slightly with the prospect of kissing Baz. I saw how thick the sexual tension grew when they were shooting truths and dares at each other, I could cut it with a knife. 

 

But that means that I also saw how Agatha flinched when Simon's lips touched Baz. And how Dev's eyes widened when Simon didn't back down.

 

Speak of the devil, Dev finally coughs again to get Simon and Baz's attention, and they finally climbed off of the floor, both of them burning red.

 

Baz's cheeks die down quickly and he resumes his natural bored expression as he sits down in his original place. Simon, however, sat back across from Baz but his cheeks remained bright red for the rest of the party.

 

The game continues for a few more hours, with Baz and Simon pointedly avoiding each others gaze, but then people start to break off and separate. 

 

I'm exhausted and I don't want to fail that test tomorrow, so I say goodbye to Simon and head back to the Cloisters.

 

 

**Simon**

 

I finally head back to Mummers House around 2am. I lost track of Baz a few hours back, after I refused to meet his gaze after everyone watching us snog.

 

But when I get back to the dorm, there he is. He's sitting on the edge of his bed. Was he waiting for me?

 

He looks up as I close the door, his brows furrow as he sees me.

 

"Look, Snow-" he starts, but I cut him off.

 

"Why did you kiss me back?"

 

"Why did you kiss me first?" he retorted.

 

"Because I was dared to." That's not true. Well it is, but it's not the whole truth. "And... I wanted to." I almost whisper.

 

I notice how much closer we've become as we were talking. I have slowly been moving closer and closer to him wanting, _needing_ , him between my hands again. Under my thumb. Between my fingers. My fingers itch to reach out and stroke his hair.

 

"Nothing's going back to normal after this, is it?" I hesitantly ask. 

 

He scoffs, "One kiss, and you think the world is upside down."

 

"Two kisses," I correct him, and I take him by the back of his neck.


End file.
